From Normal to Death Note Mello's Side
by Demonic Mello
Summary: A normal girl who was in college and had a girlfriend waiting for her is captured and turned into Mello. Nothing is easy for the new Mello. From cram sessions that make him learn even when he's sleeping to the nagging fact that he's alone to the fact he's stuck in a cage with his own rival and someone threw away the key. /s/10678713/1/Normal-to-Death-Note for #2
1. Kidnapping and altering

It had been years since the Kira case. Near was approaching sixty. He had only one child. He was distant from them though. He knew his famous Kira case which got written into the popular death note, was fully exposed. The crowd was loving it and wanted more of the Wammys. As a result Near gave his DNA as well as Mello's and Matt's to some scientists in a last ditch effort to create some clones who would one day be the successors and earn money for his very poor coffers. Fan service of the real Mello and Near and one day Matt.

Years later Near was fully created and successful. They had took an albino that was just like near. It didn't matter that she originally was a girl. It didn't matter that she was not as smart. They put another brain inside her head. For the boy they put her body to have a dick with real working sperm. The two years with the young Near spurred them to look for a Mello. Near's fan service was not giving them enough cash. Near was also not quite up to one hundred percent on is brain level.

A Mello candidate was found three years later. She didn't look like Mello but her actions were similar to Mello's. Her brain also had close to half Mello's intelligence. Without a second thought, they kidnapped her in the girls bathroom. As hard as she fought, she could not battle a needle injected sedative. Realizing that she had people who would miss her, they took her DNA, sent a text saying that she would be late, and injected it into a scientist who once was going to be fired. The scientist stripped the girl's clothing, and switched it with her own. She was the only one single and only one who could look like the kidnapped girl.

The kidnapped girl couldn't even say good bye. She was replaced in the blink of an eye. The girl's name was Ashley. They then took this time to analyze her past from just a finger print scanner. Her mother, girlfriend,father, teacher, best friends and friends would all be fooled. Snatched from college they took the girl to the lab which was two hours away. The girl was then injected with Mello's DNA, operated to have a second brain with Mello's old memories, and then operated to be a fully functioning male. The DNA made her taller, more like a real guy, and a blond. Her old over twenty self was gone.


	2. waking up as Mello

My head is pounding. Why am I hurt? Siv are you ok? Mom? the thoughts echoed her head. She slowly opened her eyes not able to register what they were saying. Soon her blue eyes could pick out white. Lots of white with scientists. "aw he's awake now" said one of them. "umm sorry to bust your bubble but I'm a female" she tried to say when a voice that would have melted her came from her lips, she stopped. She had a sex change without her knowledge. She became aware of her body feeling taller. "wow now I know air head feels but unlike her I know I didn't need to die for this." He sat up straighter. "so you kidnapped me to give me a sex change and give me the voice of an actor of Yuskue and Mello why?"

"you are Mello"

"god I wish I can't measure up to his intelligence"

"you can that head ache is from a brain transplant that we have made just for you"

"what about my old life? Someone will be looking for me."

"All taken care of .you have a replica of your old self running around making sure no one notices you are gone" The blond boy couldn't help but swallow. His old girlfriend would not notice if they perfectly replicated him that she was not the real one.

He stood up his blanket falling down exposing his naked glory and already five and a half inch erection. "so what age do you have me reduced to?" He asked still puzzled how they could reverse the ageing process. "we have you at fourteen while you are still malleable yes you will have all memories of Mello but we have to train your intelligence and increase your skills in math" This made the blond wince only the real Mello could still understand what he was supposed to be taught when he had bad teachers at the foundation. "you know that wasn't my fault" He said outraged as if they were blaming him. The professor sat him down on the metal table. "it's not and they will not be teaching again at least not in math" While normally soft, the blonde smirked this revenge on his behalf was something, dare he say it, addicting.

"and what about my books that I will have to learn from"

"we purchased college level books of math and chemistry so you will be around his level in no time"

"so say you got me to that level of intelligence are you going to make me then learn to be a guy" they laughed.

"you already had them in fact you had more masculine hormones and instincts then female" This made him blush basically in another words he was half guy without a dick before he came here. They had took him when he was in a college bathroom. He could never understand how that happened.

He nodded and was introduced to hugo who gave him clothing. He also gave him a Meji bar. This tasted so good. He remembered when he thought he was Mello because someone told him now he really felt it. His mind was already working on how to turn this into his advantage, and that he wouldn't fall into a trap. He was in baggy black pants and shirt with no shoes on and felt himself walking tall. He then demanded for him to be brought to his room. It would do no good to escape yet. The least he could do was get a good hour of information gathering.


End file.
